


Ways Bilbo and John Watson Are Alike

by alyxpoe



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've actually read all this silliness: Happy Easter!</p></blockquote>





	Ways Bilbo and John Watson Are Alike

**Ways is which John Watson and Bilbo Baggins are an awful lot alike (minus the obvious.)**

-They both follow crazy people into adventure and then write about it.

_I mean, come on! You seriously don't think Oakenshield is a little bit nuts? And Gandalf? Yep. Right up there with Sherlock and Lestrade. One wants the adventure and the other one enables it._

-No one thinks they are going to be very useful in the beginning. 

_Hell, Thorin even flat out tells Bilbo he's got no purpose. Everyone at the crime scene just looks at poor John like he's lost his mind---ah! but Gandalf knows better, he knows Thorin's heart. And Lestrade? Yep, you guessed it._

-They both stand up to dragons. 

_Mycroft. Smaug. Enough said._

-John and Bilbo both quietly figure things out then practically (or literally) shout about it.

 _When John finally gives Sherlock a big hug at his wedding---stop it right there and_ look _at his face. Couldn't get any louder than that._

_When Bilbo stops and thinks and re-reads the map Thorin throws at him, then finds the keyhole...he shouts loud enough  to bring a company of pissy dwarves back up the side of a mountain._

-They both jump between people they care about and certain danger. 

_A hobbit runs down a tree and steps between an orc and a dwarf prince with crazy black hair._

_A war veteran with a limp shoots a homicidal cabbie through two sets of windows to protect the life of a half-way insane genius with crazy black hair._

-They both find their courage in unexpected places. 

_Facing Gollum or Moriarty. Though between the two of them, Moriarty is definitely the more mental. (Come on...Sarah is cute and all, but do you think John would have offered to stand between that arrow and Sarah? He practically tackled Moriarty...) Of course, now that I think about it, everything Bilbo did from the minute he ran down the hill from the Shire with the pitter patter of, uh, well...hobbit feet...was brave._

-Ultimately, they both are finally accepted by the one person who they seem loyal to the fastest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually read all this silliness: Happy Easter!


End file.
